Episode 42 (E2)
"Turmoil" is the second episode of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 42nd episode overall. It premiered on November 20, 2017. Synopsis "The Woodbury residents voice their thoughts on the war." Plot "I think it's time." Brian turns from his spot on the balcony and looks at Christie. "What do you mean? Time for what?" "Time to finally tell the people of Woodbury what they're getting into." Christie responds. "They still don't full realize it." "I figured Tyler's mindless shouting would get their attention." Brian scoffs. "Look at him, parading around with a gun, acting like he has any idea what he's doing. What an idiot." "WE ARE NOT SITTING AROUND FOLKS!" Tyler screams. "IT'S TIME FOR WAR!" The citizens of Woodbury are incredibly disturbed. Soon enough, Brian hurries down to face them all in a meeting. As he gets up to a podium in the center of town, Tyler hurries over to him. "Governor! Quick, you gotta tell these people we gotta go! Go to war! NOW!" He shouts. Brian looks at him silently, disinterested. Tyler stares before backing down. The townsfolk gather around at stare up at him expectantly, either irritated or confused. Yet nobody pesters him for answers. Once the several hundred townsfolk are finally assembled, Brian finally speaks. "People of Woodbury. I refuse to hide the truth. It is something that... something that I don't want to come upon us, but it's coming at us rapidly, regardless." He announces. "We're going to war with the Westchester Manor." Immediately, chatter and protests begin to arise from the crowd. "Hell no! Why the fuck would we go shoot up a stupid mansion?" Joshua shouts. "I have parents, a family here! I don't wanna go risk my life for no reason!" Angela shouts. Ernest looks at him with irritation. "This isn't something we should be doing, hermano. Call this off." "I can't call this off. This is a necessity." Brian shakes his head. "They killed David, took Christopher hostage... slaughtered our soldiers... killed our messenger, Stephanie..." "This is insane." Ethel shakes her head, starting to disperse along with several others. Going off on her own, the woman enters the her home near the back wall and sits alone on the back porch. She takes out a pistol and stares at it. "I came to Woodbury at the start... with my family. A husband... a daughter... and yet losing them both still made me push on. But why? For what...?" She places the pistol up to her head and sighs, trembling. "I don't... I don't get it. Everyone is about to go fight. Fight for one fucking kid. What the hell... the Governor is insane. "But so am I. I'm insane, I'm thinking that... I'm right. Am I right? Is this even the right choice? It's two hundred people, who aren't soldiers, going to shoot up a mansion..." She takes a moment to breathe and stares at her sunny back lawn. "I still love this place. Woodbury is my new home. I've managed to pull forward. I've managed to fight for myself, to battle my inner demons to keep going. And now... why should I give in? Why should I stop trying now? It's just twenty people at the goddamn mansion... we're two hundred. We can do this." She smiles and takes her finger off the trigger. "Yeah... we can do this." Carlton comes up from behind Ethel and reaches for the gun, making her pull the trigger and putting a bullet in the side of her head. She collapses off her porch as Carlton picks up the gun and places it in a holster, before leaving in silence. Hours later, after Ethel's funeral for her "apparent suicide", Carlton leaves on his own for the evening, going past the cemetery to the small shed for the gravedigger. The gravedigger, Ernest, is home, as is every other resident of Woodbury as the sun sets. However, as Carlton enters, he eyes his accomplice. "Before you ask, yeah. I shot Ethel." He shrugs. "We can't have too much infighting. The less people think they can win, the less likely we are to win. That way we can take them out after they take everyone else out." "But what about your fuckin' uncle?" "I dunno, he's just another pawn. Another pawn in the game of chess." Carlton says. "No offense, but you're just a bishop. Maybe even a knight." Badger smiles. "I'm cool with that. You may be a punk, but every chess match needs a king." Deaths *Ethel Trivia *Last appearance of Ethel. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes